


Weathering the Storm

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e10 The Storm, Episode: s01e11 The Eye, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-17
Updated: 2009-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard forces Rodney to the infirmary, and into Carson's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weathering the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ McBeckChallenge 'missing scenes' table.

His head was throbbing from a mild concussion, courtesy of Sora, but when Rodney stumbled into the infirmary an hour later with a well placed shove between his shoulder-blades from Sheppard, Carson was on his feet instantly, eyes zeroing in on the makeshift bandage.

"Rodney?"

He stalked forward, his own headache forgotten as heat flamed in Rodney's cheeks. A mixture of horror and anger filled him when it became obvious that Rodney had been injured but had said nothing, which was in total contrast to his usual bouts of hypochondria. He forced the sheepish-looking man to sit on the edge of an empty bed before thanking Sheppard and making it obvious that he was no longer needed in a _shepherding_ capacity. Carson took up the arm slightly less gently than normal. Feeling the flinch of muscle, Carson loosened his grip with self-directed anger and a little remorse for adding to Rodney's pain. He looked over his shoulder and spotted one of his nurses.

"Jenny, my love." He didn't require any other words as she took in Rodney's poorly bandaged arm and rushed off to fetch the surgical scissors, dressings and other equipment needed to treat Rodney's injury.

Carson glanced up from the arm into Rodney's eyes, appraising him both as a doctor and as his friend, and he shook his head at the glassiness he found in pain-dulled, blue eyes. Part of him wanted to berate Rodney for a fool, for letting the injury go untreated for goodness knew how long but he figured the time for teasing and admonishment could come once he had seen to his patient's--his friend's--injury. A slight clatter drew his attention to the tray of medical equipment placed beside him and Carson smiled his thanks. Jenny supported Rodney's arm while Carson reached for the scissors. Carefully, he snipped through the bandage, pulling it aside to reveal the blood-soaked, torn jacket sleeve beneath. He dropped the bloody bandage into a dish and pulled gently at the jacket, humming in thanks when the material pulled away easily.

"Let's get this jacket off you."

The blue shirt underneath was a different matter as the torn fibers had stuck to the jagged wound and skin beneath. It was a shame to cut away the sleeve as replacements of anything were going to be hard to come by unless they restored contact with Earth but, in truth, it was already damaged by the Genii and Rodney was far more important than any consideration of clothing.

"OW! Don't you have local anesthetic, or do you enjoy torturing anyone who comes into your voodoo temple?"

"Voodoo temple?" Carson raised both eyebrows at Rodney but, secretly, he was relieved to see a spark back in Rodney's eyes.

He bent back to his task and cleaned the wound, pushing down hard on the anger as the jagged knife wound was revealed, knowing someone had inflicted this deliberately. It would need stitches and it would scar but, fortunately, the cut was not as deep as Carson feared. Whoever had done this had known how much pressure to place on the knife to cause maximum pain without serious damage, and Carson was grateful for that small mercy.

Fortunately, the Genii had left any medical supplies that they did not understand or recognize rather than take everything they could carry so Carson was able to offer some pain relief before he placed careful stitches to close the wound. Afterwards, he wrapped it all in a sterile bandage and taped it down.

"All finished." He patted Rodney on the shoulder, taking note of his pale complexion but aware from the determined tilt of Rodney's chin that he would not be able to force Rodney into taking a rest. The embarrassed, "Thanks," mumbled under Rodney's breath made Carson smile and squeeze the shoulder still lying beneath his hand.

"Off you go then, lad, but I want you to get some rest...and to come back tomorrow so I can check on that injury."

***

A day later, Carson stepped into his quarters and sighed heavily, grateful to have the chance to rest in his own quarters. His head still throbbed but he'd overruled staying a second night in the infirmary under observation. Movement made him freeze until the dark shape rose from the bed and took a familiar form as his eyes adjusted to the low lighting.

"Rodney?"

"Carson?"

With a happy sigh, Carson reached for his friend and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight. He sighed again as arms tightened around him in response, feeling the warmth of Rodney's breath against his neck. Pulling back, he kissed his lover soft and slow, easing the tension in the man held in his arms until Rodney slumped against him.

Carefully, he stepped back and began to strip, kicking off his shoes and dropping his shirt on the floor, stopping only to stare pointedly at Rodney. "Are you planning to go to bed fully clothed?"

"I wasn't sure you'd want... Oh God, Carson, I nearly killed you. How can you...when I nearly killed you?"

Carson stepped up and cradled Rodney's face in his hands, forcing him to look into Carson's eyes. "You did what we promised each other, that we'd not put our relationship before the safety of others or that of the city." He leaned in and kissed the tip of Rodney's nose. "I was so proud of you," he whispered.

"Really?"

"Aye, really."

He moved his hands to Rodney's pants, unbuttoning them and lowering the zipper, his hand reaching in to stroke the slowly firming erection as he took Rodney's lips in another, more passionate kiss. Rodney's moaned into his mouth, the vibration sending a thrill of pleasure through him, settling in his own groin as he reacted to his lover's sound and touch, to the warmth of his skin and the heaviness of the cock in his hand. He stroked just the way Rodney liked it, with a small twist on the end; the pungency of male sex drifting into the air as he smeared precome along the hard shaft with the next stroke. Fingers scrabbled at his pants and he laughed into the kiss before pulling away completely.

"I'm not be doing this standing up when I have a perfectly good bed only two feet away."

"Yes, yes. Bed is good."

Carson grinned and helped strip both of them before sliding carefully into bed next to Rodney. Rodney seemed to sense his cautious movements and merely wrapped one arm around Carson while the other moved between them. He stroked Carson with sure, strong fingers that dragged one incredible sensation after another from him, while the bandage on Rodney's arm rasping against his skin acted as a constant reminder of what had happened only days before. Carson reciprocated, trading leisurely kisses as they brought each other to an effortless climax.

Afterwards, clean and relaxed with Rodney half sprawled across him, and with his injured arm slung over Carson's belly and one knee pressed between Carson's legs, Carson stroked the fine hair and slightly stubbled cheek.

"Why didn't you let one of the other doctors see to your injury," Carson asked softly, shrugging his shoulder when Rodney tried to bury his face in an attempt to avoid answering. Eventually, he heard a heavy sigh.

"Didn't want anyone else but you, Carson."

Carson nodded. "Then we need to add a new agreement because I'll not be having you avoid treatment just because I'm not there to take care of you. You are too important to the people here. And to me," he added softly.

God forbid that something terrible should happen to him someday, but he needed to know Rodney would always seek medical attention from someone if he was not around. Rodney mumbled something in response that was muffled against Carson's skin but he knew it was reluctant agreement. Carson smiled and kissed the slightly damp hair, the lessening of tension easing the pain of his headache as he drifted off to sleep with his lover held safely in his arms.

END


End file.
